


Counter Culture Blues

by Primarina (PastelBrachypelma)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBrachypelma/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: "And recently, my counter seems to be the place to be at night."-State Champs, "Critical"I'm tired, it's a pun. I have no excuse. Except gaygrumpart's fanart. Thanks, Donovan.





	Counter Culture Blues

Dan couldn’t sleep.

He was restless after all the touring and the live shows and the moving…

Yeah, moving. Moving into a new space comfortably built for two to inhabit. At the time, he’d thought it was just wishful thinking.

Until Arin half-moved in, made himself at home. He took up space in Dan’s bed, in the bathroom, the kitchen, and his heart. Sure, Arin was still with Suzy, but Suzy was also with Barry, which gave the two of them the perfect excuse to become an item.

Dan hopped up onto the counter, feeling both hot and cold in his skin. The marble surface was cold on his thighs, making a shiver run down his spine. He had a bit of a headache, but no real inclination to care for it.

Dawn was coming soon. Dan could hear birds through the window. 

What had he done to deserve Arin? He hated it when the Lovelies seemed to single him out as the only one worth loving, when without Arin, he might’ve gone the same way as Edgar Allen Poe, drunk and passed out in a gutter, found the next morning by a stranger. Without Arin, Danny Sexbang would be nothing more than a forgotten meme, and Brian would still be a professor in England.

Dan shivered. The house seemed cold, though he could’ve sworn he’d left it at 75 degrees before going to sleep. Maybe it was just the chill, quiet air of the dawn. He looked out the window, over the back lawn, as the sun began to peak its weak morning light over the tops of the trees. 

Maybe one day, he’d come to take his fame for granted, when he was sitting retired somewhere in the wilds of Oregon, surrounded by as many rescue dogs as he could physically care for…

And Arin.

Arin, who would no doubt insist on rescuing cats. Arin, who would no doubt transform the basement into a home for the miniatures he so desperately wanted the time to make. Arin, who in no time at all would create whole worlds made up of cardboard and polymer clay. Arin, who would laugh fondly when Dan expressed a wish for a model train, and then build Dan the perfect railway scene.

Arin, who would keep him warm as his old bones and skinny frame failed to hold warmth, who would hold him tight, telling him that he loved him every day. Who would laugh when Dan, at his 90th birthday, put on the Sexbang costume one last time…

Arin, who he couldn’t imagine even being alive without. Not any longer.

Arin, who had flicked on the light in the kitchen, flooding the room in weak light that made Dan squint. “Danny?” His boyfriend’s face creased in confusion. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“Hmm?” Dan chanced a stretch, finding that his arms felt heavy to move, and he felt strangely achy. “Oh, I uh…couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d get up for a while.”

Arin ran a hand through his hair, accidentally releasing a few strands from his ponytail, and started up the electric kettle Dan had in his kitchen, which sat beside the coffee maker. Kind of like the appliances were boyfriends. Dan smiled to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Arin asked, glancing at Dan as he got down the box of Dan’s favorite Jasmine tea, absently opening a tea bag and placing it in the first mug he grabbed, which happened to be purple. 

(“Pink and blue make purple!” Dan had said excitedly when he’d seen it in IKEA. Arin laughed. “No, you dolt. Red and blue make purple.” Dan scoffed. “So? If you add a little bit of white, then pink and blue make purple!” Arin sighed. “Fine. Pink and blue make purple.” Dan bounced up and down. “Yay!”)

“The coffee pot and the kettle are boyfriends,” Dan said smartly. “Just like us.”

Arin poured the hot water into the mug and steeped the tea bag. He was frowning in thought as he came near and stood in front of Dan, chubby tummy brushing against Dan’s knobby knees. “You’re all flushed,” he scolded with a click of his tongue, reaching up to brush away the curls from Dan’s forehead, resting the back of his hand against Dan’s head. “I think you have a fever.”

Dan wasn’t really listening to Arin. He slid his legs around Arin’s hips, his knees touching Arin’s sides, and reached out to hold Arin, resting one hand on his neck and the other on his shoulder, drawing him close even as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Arin’s.

Arin let himself be kissed, and then brushed his nose against Dan’s, chuckling shyly, pink coloring his own cheeks as well. Dan scooted forward, one hand dropping to his thigh, until he realized that he was more off the counter than on it, and stumbled into Arin, who cursed and just barely managed to catch him.

“You idiot,” Arin complained fondly, “you almost made me spill scalding hot tea!”

“’M sorry,” Dan giggled into Arin’s neck, pressing a kiss there. “I was just thinkin, bout us growin old together, owning tons of rescue cats and dogs, and you building me a railway in the basement.”

“Oh, yeah?” Arin righted Dan, slipping an arm around his waist, taking the tea carefully off the counter, sans tea bag. It must’ve steeped to a decent temperature. 

“Yeah.” Dan smiled, tipping his head against Arin;s. “You’re gonna wanna be with me when I’m old, right?”

“Well,” Arin reasoned, “you’re pretty old right now, so…”

Dan groaned and smacked his arm. “You know what I mean, Arin.”

“Yes, of course,” Arin said, his voice tender. Dan very nearly melted on the spot. Or…maybe that was just his knees giving out.

He must’ve caught one hell of a nasty cold on the road…

“C’mon, baby,” Arin soothed, guiding Dan along, “let’s go back to bed.”

“Can I sleep on you while we watch cartoons?” Dan asked, yawning. He could already feel the way he was succumbing to the exhaustion, like being slowly put to sleep by Benadryl.

Arin chuckled. “Of course you can, Dan.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Dan was asleep after the first minute of Sailor Moon. Arin just chuckled, kissing his forehead.

He’d never say as much, because the thought gave him anxiety, but…

He wanted to grow old with Danny, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the art: https://gaygrumpart.tumblr.com/post/171247293385/moobaby-gaygrumpart-request-filled-for
> 
> I have a headache.
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
